


Semper Fi 永远忠诚(翻译/Translation)

by sandunder



Series: Lucy [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: 弗兰克意识到一些事情；马特很愤怒；狗很悲伤；坏人罪有应得……
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Series: Lucy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524173
Kudos: 1





	Semper Fi 永远忠诚(翻译/Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Semper Fi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726336) by [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC). 



> 译者注：
> 
> *本文是Lucy系列的第六个部分。
> 
> *（本系列整体偏罚夜，但）本部分是没有明确攻受向的罚夜罚。
> 
> *我不确定我会不会翻完这个系列，所以，欢迎移步AO3阅读原文。

第六部分 Semper Fi 永远忠诚

原文地址：[url]https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726336[/url]

原作者：titC

[hr]

小红是个蠢货。

他重回他的蠢路上，在天台跟天台之间跳来跳去，身上没别的，就一件长袖T恤以及一块愚蠢的蒙面布。哦，好吧，他脚上的倒是正儿八百的格斗靴，但他没穿任何护具，而且他多半是不应该参与任何打斗的（鉴于他几个礼拜之前刚受过枪伤）不论他是不是会什么冥想巫术。好吧，或许弗兰克本人也并不是什么行动后休养恢复的良好楷模，但他拥有丰富经验，所以很清楚哪些是应该做的事情，不是么？小红把战斗保持在轻量级——弗兰克看得出这一点——他速战速决，甩他的棍子甩得比平常多以尽可能避免肉搏，（难得）聪明地将对手引诱到他希望的地点一对一单打独斗而非直接纵身掺和到战局中。可那又怎样。

而弗兰克，弗兰克不应该在这里，不应该通过步枪的目镜注视他。他到地狱厨房来是为了获取情报；而现在他在这里，像个冻傻了的变态狂一样待在面包店顶上，试图定位看清一个人，而这个人他已经——该死的，事情就保持在现在这样更好些，不是么？

弗兰克见过了特克，对他略加威胁——老一套——就撬到了他想要的情报。他现在本不该在这里。小红过得挺好。他没有打电话来问过露西，或者问别的任何事情。露西也挺好；它在动物收容中心里从不孤单。卡莉试过开口询问为啥她好一阵子没见到默多克了；弗兰克脸上肯定是流露出某种表情，因为卡莉从此再也没问过——他觉得这样挺好。真的也挺好。他还是继续在动物收容中心干活儿，因为方便，也因为他无需向卡莉和娜叶隐瞒身份，而这对他就够了。而她们，她们现在也许怕他。她们应该怕他的。所有人都应该怕他。他的骷髅头可不是万圣节的装扮玩笑。

啊，该死：小红正在追猎的王八蛋里头有一个正在伸手掏枪。弗兰克不假思索地朝那个王八蛋扣下扳机。另一个还没倒地的家伙趁机溜之大吉。该死，他暴露了自己的行藏。小红朝他的方向转过头，然后从口袋里掏出一只手机。他不可能是给他打电话——过去几个礼拜全无联系，他现在不可能是找他——不，他是在给纽约警局打电话。当然了。小红留在那里，直到警员出现在巷子口。期间，他留意着被他放倒在地的人，并用力摁着被弗兰克射中的王八蛋肩上的枪伤。然后，他消失了，从消防梯和垃圾桶之间，但他的动作还没有快到弗兰克注意不到他上背鲜血直流的口子。

没错，他就是重回他的蠢路上了。

[hr]  
  
曼哈顿避无可避，哪怕不考虑他的惩罚者活动。

弗兰克怀疑卡莉是蓄意不停给他派那边的杂活，从把狗接到动物收容中心，到提交材料（只能提交到[b][i]那一间[/b][/i]指定的办公室，别的都不行）。他依然尽可能回避圣艾格尼丝以及小红公寓附近，但有一次，他必须得开车经过法院，而娜叶要求他从尼尔森肉店买香肠回来，因为她指天发誓有人跟她讲尼尔森肉店家的香肠全城最棒，既然他正好去那一带嘛……她没她自以为的那么聪明。作为有意的小九九而言，她的心思一目了然。

自打办公室炸弹事件之后，尼尔森默多克和佩吉律师事务所暂时挪回肉铺楼上。弗兰克不想去那里。凯伦会怪他从来不回她短信，尼尔森会暂时遗忘他害怕弗兰克·卡索的事实冲他怒目相向，而默多克……不。反正他就是不想和他们打照面。或许他可以找个人帮他买香肠。又或许他可以早一点去，因为小红晚上巡逻过之后不会一大早来。是啊，那样不算是懦弱。像安排任务一样事先谋划，在卡车里放一个冷藏箱，这样，香肠可以在里头存几小时直到他返回动物收容中心。评估最佳行动时间，把他的脸遮起来但不遮到令人起疑的地步。对，这样能成。

事实证明这样成不了。他一进肉铺，柜台后一名老妇人便盯上了他。她不断激烈地跟招呼顾客的那个人说话，还指着弗兰克。他只能听到他们说“不会的，妈”，以及“不可能是一样的”，然后就轮到他了。

“我要买——”他开口说。

但老妇人双手握拳抵在腰间，打断他：“你围巾哪来的？”

弗兰克耸耸肩。“别人送的。”

她眯起眼睛。“谁？”

“妈啊啊啊啊啊。”另一个尼尔森开口说。他和律师尼尔森长挺像。“别盯着咱们顾客问了，成么？抱歉，我妈几年前织过一条差不多的围巾。但她这就上楼去休息了，是不是啊妈？”

当然咯，正在这个时候，门口的迎宾铃响了起来，律师尼尔森走进来。该死，他现在是没可能买到他的香肠了。看见弗兰克，律师尼尔森警惕地眯起眼睛，然后在脸上糊上微笑。该死的谎精。该死的律师。

“嗨，席奥，那是我和马特从前的客户。让我跟他聊两句，叙叙旧，成么？”律师尼尔森的手指尖活像是尖尖的钳嘴夹在他手臂上。他一路拖着弗兰克到了肉铺上头的空办公室。“弗兰克。”办公室门一关上，他便开口说。“说。”

“我过来不是为了说话的。”

“那你过来干嘛？”

“香肠。”

“认真的？”

“上司女士想吃这里的香肠。”

“哇哦，我之前没想到你能混账到这个地步，但你还真能。坐。”他补充。弗兰克皱眉。尼尔森交叉手臂抱在胸前。他气得忘记了他对惩罚者的恐惧，而弗兰克至少得尊敬他这份勇气。他过来是买香肠的，他提醒自己，没别的。弗兰克坐下来。这张椅子可真是不舒服得要命。“马特拒绝开口。跟露西有关的任何问题都会让他像贝壳一样闭紧嘴外加一脸难过。要是凯伦提到你名字呀……这样子很不妙，弗兰克。你俩怎么了？”

“没什么。”

“好好想想再说话。”弗兰克没说话。“行吧。”过了一会儿，尼尔森说。“那是他的围巾，是不是？那是几年前我妈打给他的圣诞礼物。她说她花了好久才找到这种毛线，对马特来说够软和，而且红色也刚好跟他墨镜一个色度。”他叹气。“那是羊驼毛。”

“挺暖和的。”

“是啊，我打赌它是。咖啡？”

“当然。”

尼尔森转过身，忙忙碌碌地倒腾小桌子上的电水壶和法压壶。“可是说真的，医院里头到底发生了什么？里头爆发一场大规模枪战，你们病房门口的警卫眉心中枪，马特放倒凶手，然后你俩就……离婚了？”

“他杀了那家伙。”

“严格意义上说，他没有。再说了，我不敢相信你会介意这事儿。”

“我不介意。”

“所以呢？”

弗兰克看着法压壶里的咖啡粉。太少了，他觉着。“杀人是我的事，是我一开始就接受了的事。不是他的事。”

“是啊，但说点儿我不知道的事呗。”往法压壶里注上水之后，尼尔森靠在桌子上。“所以，就这个？不同的义警理念？”

“你想让我跟你说啥？”

“我不知道，或许，真相？马特……不是个好相处的人，我知道。我是说，我俩打大学起就是朋友了，呃，我们也吵过架，但你知道么？他总是很努力想当一个更好的人，做更好的事，做[b][i]正确[/b][/i]的事，你知道么？而且他不会停下，直到他完成正确的事。对于‘正确’的含义，我俩并不总是意见相同，但我欣赏他身上的斗志。”

“是啊。”

“我也不明白为啥我这次会抱有期望。他的恋爱总是以灾难收场。这是他这辈子的模式了。每个人都会离开，到最后。”

“可是你并没有。”

“我是回来了。他也是。”尼尔森摇摇头。“我猜你喝黑咖啡，对不？”弗兰克点头。“还有点早，加牛奶以外的东西不太合适，我觉着。”尼尔森看起来有点失望。他下楼拿来牛奶。等到咖啡煮好，他将咖啡倒进杯子里——在检查过杯子干不干净之后。弗兰克其实不在乎。

“我不应该离开的。”他说。

尼尔森的眉毛挑起来。“所以真的是[b][i]你[/b][/i]先离开的？”

“我是说医院里头。我不应该离开那间病房的。”尼尔森啜着咖啡，加了些牛奶，等着。该死的律师，他们是不是都以为自己能兼职心理医生？“我杀人。我下得去手，我心里也过得去这道坎儿。”马特不能。弗兰克当时却丢下了他。他[b][i]离开[/b][/i]了。

“马特没杀过人。没有直接的。他跟你不一样，但他却能够接受你，不知道为啥。别让我理解这事儿，因为我理解不了。”

“跟我走太近的人……”弗兰克喝了一口他手上的咖啡。还不够苦。“我是来买香肠的。”

尼尔森的视线锐利十足，但弗兰克一点儿都不喜欢。“呵，那你可挑了个好日子。凯伦一早上都不过来。如果看到你，她绝不会轻易饶过你。”

“还是碰上你了。”

“呵，没错，最好的结果。”

“我可真走运。”

“是。你知道吧，你的开心程度看起来跟他一个样。”尼尔森看了一眼手表。“马特很快就会到了。我们现在在忙活，你知道的，先前那些事。你想留下来么？”

“不了。”

“当然。我干嘛多这个嘴问。呵，我会给你带些香肠走。噢，再带点儿香辣火腿，好么？席奥最近一直在尝试新品，香辣火腿挺成功的。”

将杯子里的咖啡一饮而尽，弗兰克站起身。伸手开门的时候，他的视线落在门上钉着的一幅画上头。他进来的时候没注意到它，但现在它就在他面前。一个小小的夜魔侠，红色与黑色，一对角巨大无朋，嘴唇撇着正在咆哮；孩子们在他身后欢呼，笑容满面。“他知道这个么？”

“天哪，不。这是我侄儿画的。他说夜魔侠——容我引用——跟他福吉叔叔一样伸张正义，所以画儿就贴这里了。”

“怪可爱的。”弗兰克又看着图画。夜魔侠抓着一对短棍。跟身体比，他的头大得很，没肩膀……这让他想起别的画，在好些年前。“尼尔森，”他问，“给他做铠甲的人，我上哪儿能找到他？你是他的律师，对不对？”

“你问这干嘛？需要一件新防弹衣啊？”

“不是给我的。”

“不是给——噢。我还以为他又开始穿护甲了呢。”

“前些天看到他了。他没有。”

“见鬼。这倒是解释了……呵，某些事情。”

“伤口？”

“没啥看起来跟平常的默多克不一样。真是活见鬼嘞：我居然可以这么说，而且这么说完全有道理。话说回来，你有什么好在意的呢？反正你也在搞你惯常的‘老子天煞孤星命’这套。”

“你把地址告诉我就行。”

尼尔森盯着他斟酌了好一阵子，然后摇摇头。“那个人，”他说，“他不想被打扰。让我先联系他，听听他怎么说。我不清楚马特会需要啥，但如果我客户同意跟你会面做点什么的话……我给你打电话，行么？”

“嗯，行。”

离开肉铺之后，弗兰克买了点儿新奇花哨面包、奶酪和泡菜配香辣火腿。这顿午餐迟了点儿，但很完美。他一个人坐在公园里——他一度常在礼拜天跟小红跑步的地方。露西在他脚边上打盹。他一点都不孤单。惩罚者不会孤单。

[hr]  
  
尼尔森的来电在一个礼拜后响起。

“弗兰克，给马特做铠甲的人给了我答复。你现在还想找他？”

“是。”

“好吧。他说不准带枪。还有，我建议你别突然冒出来。”

“好。”

“另外，他现在啥都还没答应，好么？见一面而已。”

“报地址给我就行，尼尔森。”

“弗兰克。”

“怎么的。”

“我这回帮你是因为我信你真心想帮马特，我信你真的在乎。”弗兰克一言不发。他根本[b][i]不想[/b][/i]要去在乎的，好么？“随你便吧，爱咋咋。这是他现在干活的地址。他知道你会去。”

弗兰克草草记下地址，当晚便去找了这个波特。那家伙表面看是开裁缝铺的，门面像是普普通通的缝裤脚裁衣服的地方，但内里有间更大的工作间。这个布局从上往下俯瞰看得挺明显的，但站在街上绝对想也想不到。弗兰克敲了敲后门，等着。波特总不可能指望他从前门大摇大摆进去吧，对不对？

“马尔文·波特？”什么动静都没有，所以他开口问。“尼尔森说你知道我会来。我身上没武器。”他补充道。

“我不在这里。”

这家伙是傻子么？“呵，我在。”

门打开了一点点。弗兰克看到一张瘦长的脸。波特没有直视他的眼睛。“我跟尼尔森先生讲过了，我不再招呼黑道上的客人。”

“没关系。我不是为我自己而来。”

“他说你想要特殊的装备，还说我可以放心信任你。但我认识你，卡索先生。要是我早知道是你来，我是不会同意的。”

“我懂。”他懂，他是真的懂。“夜魔侠的铠甲是你做的，对不对？”

“是他逼着我做的！”

“夜魔侠？”

“菲斯克先生。是他逼着我做的！”

噢。受菲斯克指使的假夜魔侠。“我是说真的那个。”

门开得稍微大了一点点。“他恨我。”

“我不觉得。”

“我跟他对着干了。”

“我知道。怪菲斯克。你当时没得选，对不对？有些人，我们愿意为他们不惜一切。”

“贝西。”波特说。他终于直视弗兰克的眼睛，虽然他的视线马上就闪烁着移开。“你呢？”

“嗯。”他能说什么呢？说他拥有过这样的人但他们已经死了？还是说他没办法再经历一次这种事？

门终于完全打开了，弗兰克走进去。这地方到处都是锯子、金属零件、看起来像是卡夫拉的材料及巨大的缝纫机。“别轻举妄动，嗯？”波特说。[color=gray]（*芳纶纤维材料，防弹衣常用）[/color]

“不会。我知道你有本事跟人动手。我来不是为了和你动手。”

“好的。”波特手里拿着的东西看起来像是一只巨大的皮革打孔钳。如果他愿意的话，这玩意儿砸下去可以颇有杀伤力，因为他的壮实体格。

“我找你是因为夜魔侠需要新铠甲。”弗兰克说。

“他说他不想要铠甲了。”

“可能他的确是不想要铠甲了，但他需要。他没有刀枪不入的本事。”

“你会把铠甲拿给他？”

“是。”

“他会穿？”

“他最好是穿。”

“但不要和之前一样的，对不？”波特把皮革打孔钳放回工作台上，拿起一只平板电脑。

“是的。或许不要全红的了。他最近都穿黑，不戴手套的时候就缠着泰拳的绑手麻绳。”

波特应和地哼一声。“角呢？”他草草又画了几笔。弗兰克耐心等候。“人们管他叫夜魔侠，他应该有角。”

“说不好他现在想不想要角。”

“他不会感觉到它们的。”波特把草图拿给他看。黑色面具上两只红色的角。“他是盲人，不是么？”

弗兰克不知道他该怎么回答。“你怎么知道的？”

“他总是靠手去摸东西，而不是靠眼睛看。他从来没抱怨过面具的眼睛部位只是一道细细的缝——人们一般都会抱怨，因为面具确实是会限制视野。”波特猛然直起身。“咳，该死，不该跟你说的！该死，我很抱歉，我……”

“没关系。我知道的。是，他是盲人。”波特看起来如释重负。“角保留吧。”这话让波特冲他露齿一笑。

“有哪里需要额外保护么？”到处都需要，弗兰克心想。“也许加点支撑？以前的旧伤？”依然是到处都需要。

“脊椎和髋部受过重伤，但那样儿搞不好会让铠甲过于僵硬。”小红喜欢飞踢和后空翻，虽说他现在做这些动作的频率大不如前。

“唔。那么就可以进入靴子了……”波特又画了起来。弗兰克眯眼看着平板电脑。看起来，他在下背部也加了东西。随便他拿主意吧，波特是做这个的行家里手。

“报酬怎么付？”弗兰克问。

“啥？”

“报酬。你工作的报酬。”

波特抬头盯着弗兰克的一侧肩膀。“我做这个不是冲着钱。”

“不一定非得是钱。”

波特继续在平板上戳戳点点。“你认识尼尔森先生，对不？”

“对。”

“他免费把我从牢里捞了出来。这事儿算我替他做的，然后你欠他的，行么？”

见鬼，免了吧。弗兰克不想欠尼尔森任何东西。“夜魔侠为你做过什么？”

“保护贝西平安。他承诺过的。结果他消失了好几个月。然后菲斯克……他回来了。他逼着我另做了一套铠甲。”

“要是我也保她平安无事呢？”

“不，你不行。她会想要抓你归案。我可不想她受伤。”

“我不会伤害她。”

“我说了不行！”这一次，波特直视着弗兰克的眼睛。

“好好好，我懂了。好，我欠尼尔森的。行。没问题。”问题大了去了，但他会接受的。[b][i]有些人，我们愿意为他们不惜一切[/b][/i]。他自己说过的话。该死。

“贝西，她在乎的，你知道么？她为了她的工作，为了我，冒险。而你周围的人总是会死。”

“是，没错。”这正是事情只能按现在方向走的原因。“还需要什么别的么？”

“最好是他过来试穿一下，你知道吧。不过我还有做上一套铠甲的时候量的尺寸，所以我可以先着手做起来。你觉得他会过来么？”

“我不知道。别指望这事。”

波特叹气。“礼拜四就应该能做好了，我觉着。”

“我到时候再过来。”

弗兰克不觉得波特是那种会握手道别的人，所以他点了个头就离开了工作室。他会拿到小红的铠甲，但他还得想个法子让他穿上，而那……呵。他还有时间来想这事儿。

[hr]  
  
礼拜四傍晚，弗兰克再次过来。这一回，波特直接打开门，甚至还向弗兰克道了谢，谢他当周早些时候料理了一个把波特所在社区搅得人心惶惶的冰毒贩卖黑帮。弗兰克将他们的制毒窝点付之一炬，给毒品贩子吃了些子弹。那是他应该做的：结束那些王八蛋。以及帮别人结束那些王八蛋，弗兰克看着人台模特上穿着的新铠甲，心想。那些生命里拥有更多、可失去的东西更多的“别人”。

“你觉得怎样？”波特问。

铠甲大体是深灰色的，接近于（但不是）黑色，会很好地融入小红喜欢的暗夜阴影里。还有暗红色的护腕长手套。铠甲有些地方看起来增厚过，比如下背，但弗兰克伸手去摸的时候，铠甲并不显僵硬。关节位置的防护做得很好。正如波特先前所说，头盔上有一对红色的角。弗兰克手抚铠甲，没感觉到有哪里不舒服。但话说回来，谁知道小红能感觉到和不能感觉到什么呢。胸甲心口处刺绣了两个D的图案，颜色跟手套还有靴子一个样，都是干涸血液的颜色。一边大腿处配有空的棍套。

“看起来挺好。”

“我给他做了对新的短棍。”波特说。“做了点改进。他自己应该很快就能察觉。”

“好的。”

“你能不能转告他，如果他想要哪里改一改或者补一补的话，他可以过来找我？”

“当然。”

“你知道吧，人们有时候看不起我。但夜魔侠，他从没有过。”波特把铠甲还有短棍装到弗兰克带过来的行李袋里头去。“我希望他会穿上这个。”

“唔。”弗兰克拿起行李袋，甩到肩上。“我会拿给他。”

“记住，你欠尼尔森先生的，好么？”

“我会的。”弗兰克拉开门。“谢了，波特。”

弗兰克还没从工作间里走出去，那家伙已经又开始在他的平板上戳戳点点了。

[hr]  
  
弗兰克满可以从小红的公寓大门进去；他甚至还留着钥匙。但他不想冒撞见弗兰的风险，即使现在是大半夜。公寓是空的。通往天台的门上过油：不会有人听到他溜进去。他按下厨房灯开关，几乎微笑起来。灯没亮。弗兰克试着按了另一个开关，这一次灯亮了。

猛一眼看过去，公寓跟以前一个样。露西的东西不见了，但除此以外，一切看起来都跟他记忆里一个样。说到底也没过多久。一个月。一个月而已。那个时候，所有的灯都还是好的，但是马特——[b][i]小红[/b][/i]，他总是不太会留意灯发出的低沉嗡嗡声，除非他特意去倾听。对他来说，那是广告牌、电脑散热风扇、邻居的电视以及楼里头四通八达的许多许多电线之外的另一种背景噪音。他已经学会了把它排除在外，这样他就不会抓狂。有一回，尼尔森曾经跟弗兰克说过，那些灯会一直亮着，亮好多天，然后坏掉，而小红从来都没有注意到，当然也从来不会去换。有什么必要呢，说到底？

弗兰克在沙发上坐下来，所有的铠甲都放到矮茶几上。放在最上头的是头盔和短棍。小红很快就会发现它们，他知道。话虽如此，也许他应该留张纸条。弗兰克打开放零碎什物的厨房抽屉，拿出旧的盲文标签打印机。这东西很少被用上。而且，他们的办公室里有台更时新的——或者说曾经有过，在炸弹爆炸之前，至少。弗兰克会留张便条，留张盲文便条。他想了想要留什么消息。最后，他拨动齿轮，敲下[b][i]穿上他，小红[/b][/i]。他应该会知道是谁送来的，不是么？他应该会知道这东西是安全的。弗兰克把标签放在铠甲上，然后把标签打印机压在上头。他不希望马特错过纸条。该死，是[b][i]小红[/b][/i]。默多克。不是马特。那个已经被弗兰克放弃了。

可是这里，这里留存着太多关于马特的回忆。他记得红色——是阳光打在他头发上时显露出的红色，不是他旧铠甲的红色。该死，他这是在干嘛呢？当玛利亚和孩子们……当弗兰克失去他们的时候，他愿意付出一切代价交换他们回来从此不放手。永远不放手，不管代价是什么。玛利亚了解他，爱他的全部；他也爱她的全部。身上的缺点及所有一切。可是，即使他大开杀戒也不能换他们活过来。

然后，小红出现了。事情跟以前不一样，但依然很美好，不是么？他们之间的关系很美好。弗兰克一度以为他身上只剩冷漠，以及一面吞噬他一面锐化他的狂暴和嗜血。可他后来却感受到了别的——某些他以为已经连同玛利亚一并泯灭却毕竟没有泯灭的东西。可他和小红的关系没有从他身上抹去他在玛利亚去世之后所孳生出的东西。他不再是——也回不到——从前的他。弗兰克现在是一把武器，有用的武器，直到他再也杀不动了。他没办法付出——他没办法。

啊，操。弗兰克去浴室洗了一把脸，结果，他的牙刷在那里嘲弄他。天杀的小侍童连露西的碗都没有留下，却留下了弗兰克的牙刷？怎么的？他以为弗兰克还会回来？弗兰克努力克制着不一把抄起它砸出去，管它砸到什么都好。但是马——小红他没做错什么，他的公寓不该被人砸得乱七八糟。弗兰克把水泼到脸上，拍干，然后走过去盯着那张床。反正他来也来了。

角落里放着露西的一包狗粮，碗也放在旁边。床有半边是凌乱的，但弗兰克那一侧——见鬼，他都有固定的一侧了——整整齐齐。他先前在读的书放在原处。一件充当睡衣的T恤折得齐齐整整，放在他的——不对，不是他的——枕头上。唯一少掉的东西是马特床头桌上的玫瑰念珠。但当弗兰克五指拢住它时，他发现自己没办法将它掏出来放回去。他反正就是……办不到。

操，他本不该来的。

弗兰克离开公寓，重重关上通往天台的门——他一点儿都不在乎。

[hr]  
  
他这是在骗谁呢？不管怎样，如果小红不肯穿，做一身铠甲又有什么意义呢？弗兰克在广告牌后头找了个地儿。他在那里可以很好地看到公寓，视线正好能看到沙发和咖啡桌。看到盔甲之后，小红很可能会猜到弗兰克就在附近。但他的指望是：就算小红努力侧耳寻找他，广告牌霓虹灯的嗡嗡声也能盖住他的心跳。弗兰克不确定小红能隔那么远听到他。但他那两只耳朵，谁说得准呢。

冷入骨髓的雨开始往下掉。弗兰克找了根金属梁蹲坐在下头。雨滴敲出了叮叮当当的轻响，越来越急，越来越急。他在包里一通翻找。保温杯估计还是半满的，里头的咖啡就算不烫也应该是温的。他静坐等候，眼睛注视着大大的窗子，心里盘算着怎样追踪特克（居然是特克）打电话告诉他的儿童色情团伙。这些人试图联系特克利用他的庞大关系网。但就算对于特克那个人渣，这种事也未免太过，所以特克打电话给弗兰克通风报信。弗兰克该给大卫打电话的；那些王八蛋很容易从网上追查。但那样的话，[b][i]有人[/b][/i]会追问小红的事，所以——不。特克给了他几张最近开始散发的、向年轻人许诺挣快钱的小传单。弗兰克可以给当中某个号码打电话。弗兰克会找到这些人的。

天台上有动静——没错，是小红回来了。弗兰克拿出他的目镜，看着小红从沙发边走过，然后停下脚步。他摘下他的蒙面巾，歪过头，慢慢走到桌子边。他将两根短棍拿在手里，消失在公寓深处，然后折回到弗兰克视野里，棍子插回到皮套。小红在沙发上坐下来，双手抚过铠甲。他发现并小心地拿起头盔。他没把握，弗兰克意识到。他没把握这会不会是某种陷阱。他的手指在头盔上来来回回地摸，将它戴上，摘下，放到桌子一边。他先找到的是改进后的短棍。他拿在手里左右摆弄试手，然后做了些别的操作——弗兰克记得旧的短棍是有花头的，可以分开用，也可以合体。新的显然也一样：小红在一根短棍上拧了拧，两根短棍就变成了一套双节棍，然后变成一根长棍子，然后又变回两根短棍。小红微笑着将它们放在头盔旁边。他接下来找到的是标签机和便笺。

然后他的表情变了。他的微笑消失不见。他一手将桌子上所有的东西扫到地上，呼吸急促地站在那里。弗兰克可以看到他的胸膛起起伏伏，起起伏伏，就像他在战斗中那样，或者像——像他们做爱时那样。从前。当他们一起跑步的时候。当他们一起练拳的时候。

弗兰克放下目镜。他不想要记得这些。等他再次举起目镜，小红在抹脸。他将地上的铠甲踢得更远一些，然后开始脱下靴子、黑色上衣和裤子。他穿这么少是怎么没冻僵的呢？啊，该死，他最近吃了不少打。在广告牌灯光的映照下，他子弹伤口上新长出的皮肤过于光滑过于闪耀。小红每隔几秒钟就愤怒地揉揉脸，直到他脱得只剩平角裤，然后消失，进了卧室，或者浴室。

该死。弗兰克把事情办砸了，不是么。

[hr]  
  
当然咯，现在弗兰克想要见他却摸不着他的边。他每次一靠近，马特就发现了他，然后消失得无影无踪。有一回他甚至直接从天台上蹦了下去，个蠢货。他也没有穿波特做的新铠甲。

他最后还是找到了他，在两天之后。弗兰克找到了那些天杀的恋童癖的藏身地，从大门一路突突进去。在他把子弹赏给了他能找到的每一个王八蛋之后，他放火烧了他们所有的犯罪工具——电脑，摄影摄像器材，成品。他注视着刺鼻浓烟滚滚冒起。有那么几个吃了子弹却还有气的家伙开始咳嗽。弗兰克不该逗留。

可是，就在他以为他完事儿了的时候，他听到更深处传来声音。弗兰克从衣服上撕了一块布缠在手上去开门，以防门把手太烫握不住。这里离火势太近。当年，他还是名年轻的海军陆战队员，他曾经犯过这个错，但他现在不会再犯。啊，操，里头还有个窝点，他估计。五六个人本来躲在里头，现在么，他们躺在地上，人事不省。小红站在他们中间，还扬着拳头。他只穿着那种薄得要命的上衣和裤子，以及他愚蠢的蒙面巾。有那么一小会儿，他俩谁都没说话。然后，小红咳嗽起来。弗兰克记起来火还在烧。

“我们出去吧。”他说。

“不。”

“什么？”弗兰克看着马特昂首阔步从他身边走过——差点一鼻子撞到墙上。“烟雾扰乱了你的感官，小红。我们得走了。”

“不。这里应该有灭火器的。灭火器在哪？”

弗兰克把他身后的门关到接近闭合的状态，为了隔绝烟雾。“这里没灭火器。你是怎么进来的？”

小红抬手往上指。弗兰克看见一扇被打破的老虎窗。“我来给消防局打电话。”他一边说，一边从口袋里掏出一只预付费一次性手机。

“就让他们烧去好了。我们得出去了，小红。”

“我们需要证据，弗兰克。他们需要上庭受审，所以，他们需要活着，而我们需要证据。”

弗兰克完全不明白，他到底是有什么[b][i]毛病[/b][/i]？“这幢楼起火了，小红！”

“那要怪谁呢？”

“我操，这些王八蛋烧死也是活该！他们不配得到天杀的审判！”

“不是为了他们。是为了受害的人。”

噢，该死。弗兰克操起窗子边的灭火器——因为，没错，他刚刚撒谎了——透过门缝看向大厅。火势离他用枪撂倒的人还有些距离，而且火势蔓延不是很猛，但很快就会烧到服务器。他找了一块布，在水槽里打湿，系在口鼻前，然后进了大厅。他先用灭火器对着火焰底部和服务器喷了一通，然后将那些还算有气儿的人拖到更远的地方。他能听到马特在他身后给消防局打电话。他咳嗽得太厉害，情况肯定不妙。弗兰克不知道他那差点要了他小命的枪伤恢复了几成。

弗兰克找了更多的布，打湿，丢在那些依然没能让他打消杀心的人脸上。但当他递一块湿布给马特的时候，当然咯，马特闪身避开。

“接着吧：这玩意儿不算很有用，但比把烟全吸进去强点儿。”

“我没事。”他说。

“[b][i]小红[/b][/i]。”

“滚你妈的。”马特把一次性手机塞回裤子口袋，转身背向弗兰克，纵身跳到一张桌子上，然后上了老虎窗。

地上有人窃笑一声，但马上变成了咳嗽。然后是一句：“和小情儿闹别扭了？”

动身追马特之前，弗兰克一脚踩在那个王八蛋的脚踝上，狠狠碾下去。嘿，断的又不是他脖子。如果是脖子他这会儿就不会嚎那么大声了。

马特站在隔壁楼的天台上倾听消防车的动静。他的呼吸急而浅，而且，他显然是在强忍咳嗽。

“嘿。”弗兰克说，“你应该去医院检查检查。”他在马特身边坐下，和他靠着同一根烟囱但没有碰到他。他不知道马特现在会不会让他碰到他。“你现在感觉肯定不太妙。你几个星期之前有几根肋骨骨裂，还有一边肺萎陷。”

小红往膝盖之间的地上啐了一口。弗兰克无法判断那么深的颜色是因为血还是因为烟。“我记得。”

“兰德医院隔这里就几条街。我可以开车送你过去。”

“不。”

他们现在听得到警笛声了；他们该走了，免得被人发现。“听着，你可以晚点冲我吼，但我们不能留在这儿。”弗兰克站起身，伸出一只手。过了一会儿，马特一掌将它拍开，自己吃力地站起身。他们顺着消防梯下到地面。一旦站到巷子里，弗兰克立刻拉上外套拉链遮住骷髅头。“我的车就停在两条街外。”

“恭喜你。”更多咳嗽。“你也吸入了烟雾。”

“所以我们可以一起去看医生，怎样？”

“我不去医院。”

操，他可真是顽固不化。弗兰克一根手指滑到蒙面巾下头，将它拉下来。马特什么都没说，只是把脸别开了一些。“是我把事情搞砸了，好么？你可以吼我，没问题。但从你现在的呼吸方式看，你需要吸氧。”

“我没在生气。”

“当然，没问题，你没在生气。”

他们身后的消防梯上有脚步声。弗兰克挡到马特身前。马特的蒙面巾还在他手里，他不希望来的人看到马特的脸。

“没事。”小红将弗兰克推开。“嗨，丹尼。”

“嘿，马特？真的是你哇？”

小红试图隐藏他的咳嗽，但掩饰得不是很好。“是，呃。你最近怎样？”

来的人一头凌乱的金发，看起来活像流浪汉。他看了一眼弗兰克，判断他不构成威胁，然后就直接上前拥抱了马特。这家伙[b][i]谁啊[/b][/i]？“老兄，看到你我太高兴了！我发誓，自从米德兰——呃。”他松开身形僵得厉害的马特，眯起眼看着弗兰克。

“没关系的。他知道。”马特从丹尼身边退开一步，但也没有朝弗兰克走得近些。

“你就是那个男朋友哇？”丹尼问。“博客里写到的那个？那家伙有部大胡子。可你体格看上去差不离。”他的视线在他俩身上来回游走。“……还是说我弄错了？”

“那篇博客可以去死。”弗兰克说。他都忘了那篇该死的博客了。并且他宁可忘记。弗兰克伸出一只手，因为他是个有礼貌的人，当他愿意的时候。“弗兰克。”

“丹尼。丹尼·兰德。”他俩握了手，而马特又在努力忍住咳嗽。“嘿，你没事吧？”

“我没事。”

“他有事。”弗兰克说。“我们遇到火灾。”

“噢，就是我刚刚看到的那场火灾？我听说里头发生了枪战，幸存者提到说惩罚——等等。”丹尼盯着他。弗兰克拉低拉链，让骷髅头的上半部分露出来。“见鬼。不是吧？那些家伙干嘛了？”

“不是什么好事。”等一等。“兰德，跟几个街区外的那家医院同名？”

“唔，嘿。噢，呃，没错！我可以找个口风紧的医生给你们单独看诊，没问题，百分百。然后我们再叙旧，好么？”耶稣啊，这家伙活像只小拉布拉多。不对，像金色寻回犬多一些，考虑到他头发的颜色。弗兰克开始把他们往面包车的方向引。“话说，嘿，马特，我们当时都为你的死伤心，你知道么？我照你说的做了，基本上。可然后福吉就给我们打了电话，说你回来了。老兄啊，杰西气坏了。我是说，她比平常还生气。嘿，你也给他们打过电话么？杰西和卢克？”

马特耸耸肩。“我给你们每一个人都留了言。”

“你能相信这家伙么？”丹尼转过身，一面倒着走路，一面冲弗兰克挥手。“我们以为他死了，结果他没死。而他做的全部事情就是给我们留一条口信，[b][i]嗨，抱歉我没死，bye[/b][/i]？认真的？”他在马特的肩膀上锤了一记。“不用为[b][i]那个[/b][/i]感到抱歉哦，顺便说一句。话说，你怎么活下来的。”

“我不知道。”

“科琳说，可能是有些什么物质进了你体内，你知道吧？我意思是，理论上那也是一种可能性，虽说我们没办法检验，显然。”

他们已经走到面包车旁边。弗兰克替他们拉开车门。丹尼率先上了车。但马特在犹豫。“见到你真高兴，丹尼。”

“嘿，得了，别这个样子，我刚刚才找到你！”

“我只是……”马特咳嗽起来。

“上来，小红。我把你送到就走，好么？”

“走？开始成习惯了吧，弗兰克。”

“我也可以留下来。”弗兰克说。“你决定。你朋友能找到医生，对不对？”丹尼以鼓励的神情冲他们点头，虽说马特也看不见。弗兰克不知道该怎么做：扶着他的手肘轻轻将他推到车里？耐心地等？直接把他塞进车子？

“我这就打电话，给你们订一间私密诊室，约个医生。”丹尼衣衫褴褛，手机倒是顶顶新。

“我不需要——有别人比我更需要医疗资源。”马特说。

“我去。”弗兰克把马特拎起来，直接将他推上车。见鬼，他好轻。比他本该有的体重要轻。

马特眨眨眼，但没抗议。弗兰克一关上车门，他立刻沉重地倚到了车门上。他看上去满脸倦容，而且一直在断断续续咳嗽。

[hr]  
  
“所以，”弗兰克转动车钥匙，开口问，“你在那边有你自己的专用入口么？”

“公司有的。我给你指路。”丹尼有点忧虑地瞥了马特一眼，但没有试图开口惊动他。

“你看起来挺容易相信别人的，作为一个有钱人而言。”

“我并不是生来就有钱的。”

“但你现在是。就不怕我杀了你，或者绑架你？”

“不怕。马特信你。再说了，”丹尼补充说，“我也不是手无缚鸡之力。”他举起一只拳头。见鬼：它在发光。

“拜托不要讲龙的故事。”靠在窗子边的马特嘟囔。

“所以你会保护他，用那闪闪发光的玩意儿？”弗兰克问。

“吾乃不朽铁拳。所以，你说得没错。”拳头上的光渐渐暗下去，但丹尼脸上的表情并没有。这可不再是条摇尾巴的小奶狗。他看起来愿意——而且也做好了准备——挺身战斗。

“好吧。没问题。”

丹尼指挥他绕着医院开，直到车开到通往地下车库的入口。他伸长手臂，越过弗兰克，将拇指按在一块面板上。帘门卷了起来。他们开到地下二层，然后一名警卫示意他们停下。

“嘿，纳比尔！是我带他们来的。没事儿。”丹尼说。

“嘿，老板。你们可以进去了。”

“这一层是私人楼层。”丹尼解释。“你可以停这里，就停电梯边上。”

“我不喜欢坐电梯。”马特说。

弗兰克和丹尼没搭理他。而他听凭他们一起催着他起身。弗兰克轻轻推着马特，让他挽起他的手臂。他臂弯处轻轻的分量感觉那么妥帖。“医生会查看你眼睛的，我估计。”

弗兰克看着马特从“疲惫的小红”变成了“迷茫的瞎子”，这个转变让他有一点点难过，因为他有那么多伪装，有那么多掩饰。丹尼也注意到了，注意到他耷拉下双肩，牙关放松，但握住弗兰克二头肌的手捏紧了。

不过，他的手捏紧了可能是因为电梯。他看起来确实是很不乐意待在电梯里。

“在电梯里发生过事故哇？”丹尼问。

“空间太小。”马特回答。

“发生过什么事？”

“太多事。我能忍。我只是情愿不坐电梯。”当他说的句子稍微长一点，就很容易听出来吸入的烟让他声音有多嘶哑。

“噢，好的。”丹尼看起来那么善解人意，那么……友善，以至于让人不安。“我联系了一名医生，订了间私人诊室，都等着我们呢。”

“好极了。”至少这事儿让弗兰克很承情。

“唔，是啊。如果我获得了啥特权，我可以跟别人一起分享，你知道吧？”

“谢谢你。”马特说。

安静的走廊上，一扇门打开了。丹尼引着他们进了一间房间。医生在里头等着。

“嗨，萨姆。”

医生挽着利落的发髻，戴着科学怪人式的眼镜，脸上是一个和气的笑容。弗兰克喜欢她。

“你们好。”她说。“丹尼说你俩遇到了火灾，是么？”

“是啊。”弗兰克冲马特扬扬头。“他吸进去的烟比我多。”

“好的，那我从他先开始。你能在外头等一等么？”小红朝弗兰克的方向怒目而视，但趁着他一阵咳嗽，医生将他推倒在床上，他俩则离开了诊室。

“她是最棒的医生。”进了走廊，丹尼说。

“是啊，她看起来挺好。”弗兰克赞同。

“话说，你还没有正面回答呢。”

“回答什么？”

“你就是那个男朋友么？”

“照片里的？是。”

“该死，那么杰西猜对了。”

“啥？”

“杰西卡。她说马特就喜欢有本事杀掉他的人。我说没这回事。卢克说没个准儿。”

“我不会杀他的。”弗兰克没提他开枪射小红脑袋的事儿。话说回来，那头盔看起来挺结实，能挡住子弹，也确实是挡住了。啊，好吧，弗兰克那会儿脑袋并不是太清楚。“她是想到了艾丽卡么？”

“我们都想到了艾丽卡。他留在楼里头不走，守着她，为了她。啊，也是为了我们。因为，如果他不留下的话，她会去追杀我们，我猜。但，没错。”

“我在场，她死第一次的时候。

“啊？可怜的马特。别死在他面前，好么？”

“我是个很难杀死的人。”

“你看起来的确是。”

“她真的死了么，现在？”

“难说。手合会利用她，改造她，但马特的话也对：看得出她在努力抗争。我不知道楼房倒下去的时候她人躲到了哪里，不过如果[b][i]他[/b][/i]挺了过来……我不知道。也许。”

“他说，训练他的和训练她的是同一个人。”弗兰克坐在一把塑料椅子上——每一家医院都能看到的、会让你觉得等待的每一分钟都像在你尾椎骨上越戳越狠的那种候诊椅。

“是，手合会，真诚会——他们都喜欢用童兵。昆仑也是。但他们都完蛋了。”丹尼在走廊里来回踱步。他又恢复了先前那种精力旺盛的样子。“嘿，你想不想下楼去个餐厅？吃点东西，诸如此类的？”

“我不用了。”

“真的么？”

“我就留在这里，你知道吧？除非他不同意。”

“噢，好的。我可以给你带点儿东西上来，如果你想要的话。”

咖啡听上去很有诱惑力。可是门开了，萨姆招手让他们进去。

“这边都好了。”她说。“你想要换另一个房间么？”

弗兰克看着马特。他正在仰身往床上躺，鼻子上套着管子。“你定，小红。”

“我无所谓。”过了一会儿，他回答。

“好吧。”

丹尼看着将诊室一分为二的帘子。“唔，反正他也看不见你。”

“隐私不单单是看不看得见的问题。”萨姆严肃地说。弗兰克微笑。

“好好好。”丹尼举起双手，开始往外退。“听着，我不记得我电话号码了，但你去问福吉，好么？随时给我打电话，等你空了。也给其他人打电话。”他补了一句。“我们都很想你。”

“好的。”这句回答不是特别有说服力，但听到这话，丹尼满意地出了房间。他人不错，但弗兰克现在想要一点点安宁和安静。

萨姆给弗兰克作过检查，宣布他没事。她告诉马特，他晚上得留在这里吸氧，不然后果自负。然后她终于留他俩在房间里。她走的时候推走了那台巨大的仪器，所以，诊室里一下子显得空旷了许多。

弗兰克在马特床边的椅子上坐下。“我们不应该再在这样的场景里见面了。”这话给他赢得一个小小的笑容。

“是啊，我厌倦了一家又一家的医院。”

马特的一只手就搁在弗兰克手边上，但弗兰克没勇气握住它。“你朋友人不错。话有点多，但人不错。现在感觉好些了么？”

马特没有立刻回答。“我不想和人争执，”他终于说。“当丹尼在这里的时候。”

“好的。”

“我只想回家。”他撑起身体，伸手去拔他鼻子处的导管。

“别，医生说你需要吸氧。”

“我不在乎。我不会留下来。”马特拔掉鼻管，站起身。他身体有点打晃，但他没有理会弗兰克伸出去想要扶住他的手。

“我怎么就一点儿都不吃惊呢。”门口，萨姆说。“嘿，我们有警报的，如果病人拔掉医疗设备的话。你被抓现行了。”

“我要回家。”马特重复一次。

“我猜也猜到了。兰德先生的朋友？他交朋友有个套路，在这方面。不知道你理由是啥，但是……”她走进了房间，推着一辆小推车。

“我的理由？”

“唔，反正也不是我操心的事儿。既然你还需要吸氧，这里有一瓶氧气，你今晚和明天可以用。你可以礼拜一给医院打电话。然后我们会派人把瓶子拿回来。怎样？”

马特眨眨眼。“嗯，行的。”他看起来如释重负。

“没事。兰德先生给你们安排了一名司机送你们回去，如果需要的话他还可以帮忙把氧气瓶搬上楼。我们的工作职责之一是守口如瓶，我保证。所以你不必担心这个。”

“算了，丹尼本人都不是很擅长保守他自己的秘密。但是……”马特歪歪头。他在听。“你没撒谎。”

她冲他微笑，虽说他也看不见。呃，谁知道呢？也许他能通过某种方式感觉到。

弗兰克清清嗓子。“我可以开车送你回去。”两人的脑袋齐齐转向他的方向。

“不需要的。”马特说。“我敢说露西等着见你。”

它此刻大概正在用功读书的拉维脚下打盹。但弗兰克没提这个。“它想你。”萨姆脑袋在他俩之间转来转去，活像是在网球赛与《实习医生格蕾》之间取舍。玛利亚可爱看那部剧呢。

“你能不能……”马特伸出一只手。“面罩还在你那里，我觉得。”

“噢。对。”弗兰克在外套口袋里搜索，拿出蒙面巾。这个过程中，玫瑰念珠被带出来了，在他手指间轻轻碰撞。

“你还留着它。”

“当然。”当他觉得自己已经不剩希望不剩信仰的时候，至少玫瑰念珠上还有这两个词在。至少他还有被马特这么多年一边祈祷一边摩挲捻得无比光滑的木头珠子在身边。

“噢。呵。我只是……”小红的手指抚摸过玫瑰念珠，但他只取走了蒙面巾。“请你带路，医生。”

然后，他将后背转向弗兰克，留弗兰克独自站在那里，玫瑰念珠还在他指间晃悠。“你保重，好么？”冲着空荡荡的房间，弗兰克轻声说，“拜托。”

[hr]  
  
礼拜一一大早，弗兰克等在那里，等着送小孩子去学校回来的玛吉。

“女士。”

有一会儿工夫，她什么都没说，只是毫无笑意地盯着他，这几乎令他掉头逃跑。但他没有。他不是小孩子，是不是？他才不会害怕这么个小个子女人呢。“终于过来修那台热水器了？”最后，她开口说。

“是啊。”

她上上下下地打量他，然后一言不发地上了台阶，直到走到大门口。“你到底来不来？”

弗兰克跟上。

浴室跟他几个礼拜之前离开时一样凌乱：旧热水器放在墙角，地上散落着工具和墙灰，漏水的管子下放了一只桶，已经半满，他得知爆炸案时手里握着的锤子也还在。他记得他当时关好了工具箱，因为里头装着各种小螺丝钉螺丝帽，因为里头有很多尖锐的东西。但他当时并没有把所有东西都收到箱子里头去。他直奔爆炸现场，从此再也没有回来过。该死。而那正是他失守的起点。就在这里，就在当时。

玛吉站在浴室里。见鬼，她还真是有威慑力。弗兰克想要低下头摆弄东西编一点借口。“还有什么需要修么？”当他没办法继续沉默，他终于开口问。

“我们先把这里修好了再说。”她抚平她的修女袍。“我一个小时左右回来。然后我们可以喝点咖啡。”说完，她走了出去，关上浴室门，留弗兰克一个人面对水管和他自己的思绪。

她总是说到做到（倒不是说他对她有过丝毫怀疑），而她煮的咖啡比凯伦的好太多。总算是有件值得期盼的事儿。在他打扫地上的墙灰时，玛吉回来了。等他忙完她才开口。“厨房。”她只说了这两个字。

于是，他尾随她下楼，当她指向长椅的时候乖乖坐下，接下她递给他的杯子拢在手掌心。

“是的，谢谢。”当她朝他的方向晃了晃手里的威士忌，弗兰克回答。现在喝威士忌恐怕有点太早。但他转念一想，管它呢。玛吉往他俩各自的杯子里都哗哗倒了不少威士忌。弗兰克低头看着陶瓷杯。他没办法和她对视太久。

“我很高兴你回来了。”最终，她说。

“我花了很久。”

“没错。但你还是把它修好了。”

噢，所以她这是要直奔主题了。唔，而这也正是他过来的原因，没错。他试着喝了一口咖啡——跟他预计的一样烫。“我搞砸了。”

“我们都有过。”

“他原谅了你。”

她将手里的杯子放到桌上。“我不太确定。我不太确定这件事是关于原谅。你祈祷么？”

“很久都没有过了。”

“唔。”

啊，该死。他将口袋里的玫瑰念珠掏出来。“他给了我这个。”

“噢。”玛吉说。她的嘴唇抽了抽，然后又恢复了镇定。“这是我给他爸爸的，当我们的——我们的儿子失明的时候。让他拿去给马修。”

“是啊，它看上去很旧。”弗兰克抬头。“我不是说……”

“我知道。没错，它是很旧了。你知道上头说什么么？十字架上？”

希望，他还记得，信仰。“是。”

“那是我们不该遗忘的事情。永远都不。但我们很容易忘记这一点，面对——面对家里人。”她往自己咖啡里加了更多威士忌。“而他都做到了，你知道吧？”

“他说你没办法照顾他。”弗兰克说。玛吉点点头。她嘴唇抿得死紧。“玛利亚……我太太。她没遇到过问题，你知道吧？可她妹妹，她生女儿之后适应得很不好。我当时人在国内，我去看过她，医院里。她没办法……直到好几个月之后。但她克服了。她做到了。她好了起来。”

“你还有见他们么？玛利亚的家人？”

“没有。他们一直不太喜欢我，我觉得。然后……呵。”他的杯子空了。他直接往里头倒上威士忌。玛吉拦住他，给他加上咖啡。

“现在就喝醉还有点早。”

“唔，那个，为逝者举杯，不是有这么说法么。”

她和他碰碰杯。“唔，我们在弥撒里正是这样做的。喝喝葡萄酒之类的。”

弗兰克一口咖啡差点呛到。“我以为那是基督血。”

“是啊，可是，哪样更恶劣，喝葡萄酒，还是喝血？”

“有道理。”他在指间转动着玫瑰念珠。

“杰克，”她说。“你知道他是怎么死的？”

“他杀，死在黑帮枪下，他跟我说的。”

“是[b][i]自杀[/b][/i]，死在黑帮枪下。他本来应该输掉那场比赛，但他偏不，就为了让马修能听到别人为他爸爸喝彩。”

“他承认过？”

“没错。除此以外，他还跟我说，他靠那一晚上挣了一大笔钱，他把钱设了信托，留给马修，供他读书。”玛吉手指飞快划过脸颊。“他这个人骄傲又冲动。他也抛弃了我们的儿子。”

“这不是同一回事。”

“太多人为了让马修过得更好而抛弃了他，弗兰克。反正我们做决定的时候都是这么认为的，不管实际是不是能让他更好。无论你的理由是什么……你不可以为了他而把他推开。你不能剥夺别人的选择权。上帝给我们选择的自由。这意味着我们有时候会选错，没错。但这也给我们努力和改正的机会。不是每个人都能改正，但上帝希望的不过是我们努力而已。”

“我杀人。我不觉得你的上帝能接受这一点。”

“马修接受了。这才是重点，对不对？”她的双手覆在他手上。“我们这些伤害过他的人……他总是随时欢迎我们回去，到最后。”玛吉的话没错。马特的爱很慷慨，除开对他自己。而这也让他太容易受伤。

“女士，我杀人，而且我不会悔改。这是我擅长的。太多了，我失去过的那些……”弗兰克在他声音走调之前住了嘴。

“你是在自怜自艾，这就是你在做的事。生活，弗兰克。生活远比撒手放弃难。但如果你跟他一样骄傲、顽固……”是啊，马特可能是等过，在最初的一些天里。可随着几天变成几个星期，现在，他不会再轻易敞开心扉。他并不是生气了，弗兰克意识到：他是受伤了。或者，好吧，两者兼有。他蜷起来，保护自己柔软的肚子。如果他们在着火的色情工作室以夜魔侠和惩罚者的身份相遇，他怒容冷言相向；如果拿掉面罩，他只是面露疲态，冷淡疏远。只要有可能，他会绕着弗兰克走，弗兰克一靠近他就会逃之夭夭。小红是受伤了，而且他觉得很丢脸他居然放任自己受伤。他也害怕这事再度发生。该死。

“我太太，”弗兰克说，“玛利亚，我跟她在一起的时候，我俩会起争执，会的，甚至还会相互伤害。但我们会讲出来。一旦事情讲开了，我们就，呃，就讲开了，你明白么？结束了。过去了。我们重回正轨。”

“你有和马修起过争执么？还是说，你直接决定转身就走？”

弗兰克冲着他现在空空如也的马克杯皱眉。如果杰克还在世他一定很乐意见见杰克，他心想。杰克似乎和他更像：说得少，做得多，打沙袋打到麻木为止。打沙袋眼下看起来是个好主意。玛吉也丝毫不留情面，但弗兰克敢说他会更容易接受杰克的风格。

“听着，呃，还有啥需要修的不？”

弗兰克很明显感觉到玛吉在强忍着不嘲笑他。“我们不必了，眼下挺好。”

“好吧。”他站起身。“所以，呃，谢谢咖啡。”

“不客气。”

他离开圣艾格尼丝，开车回动物收容中心，一路上脑袋乱七八糟。他想起以前他和玛利亚是怎样争执的。他也想起当他穿着绘有骷髅头的防弹背心在外面活动时他和夜魔侠是怎样争执的。可是现在，他面对的不是夜魔侠，也不是他妻子。他得用不一样的方法。但这些是值得的，是的。他只是得想明白用怎样的方法。

[hr]  
  
凯伦在动物收容中心里头等着弗兰克。她在卡莉的办公室里聊天。露西看起来比前几个礼拜精神头高昂些。

“嗨。”当凯伦的激光视线定位到他时，他开口打招呼。

“弗兰克。”

卡莉看看他又看看她，然后伸手理了理桌上的文件。“嘿，我觉得我午饭时间到了，不是么？”离开前，她挠挠露西下巴，看向弗兰克的时候眉毛扭来扭去地动。他没猜出来她想要说啥；他这辈子大概都猜不出来。

“你从来没回过我短信。”凯伦说。

“唔，哈，你看起来气色很好。”

“你看起来很累。”

“美容觉不太够。”他回答。他一坐下来，露西就把头搁到他膝盖上。

“马特的也不够。不过，呃，我这次来不是为了他。”她从她巨大的手袋里拿出便笺本和笔。“我们律所在跟至高荣誉的案子。我们需要你的帮助。”

“我吃不准你们会不会真的想要惩罚者给你们当证人。”

“出庭作证可算了吧。但这不表示你不能帮忙。”

“好吧。但别在这里聊。”弗兰克说。

去公园的路上，他们在一家熟食店买了午餐。她提问，弗兰克则留心看着露西叼着他从树底下捡起来的粗树枝跑来跑去。

“你应该带它回去。”等到他觉得凯伦的问题全都问完了，他马上对她说。

“露西？”

“是。它想他。”

“你可以直接说名字的，你知道吧。”

“我知道。”

她将便笺本塞回手袋里。“你可以跟我们一起回去。”

他耸耸肩。“这次就算了。”

“我不明白这件事。我不明白你们俩！”她提高的音量令正在咬树枝的露西紧张地抬起头来。“该死。”凯伦说。“我吓到狗狗了。”

“它会没事的。”

“那你呢？你会没事么，弗兰克？我从没想到你会那么懦夫。但你就是的，不是么？”

“懦夫？”

“你害怕了，你就逃跑。这不正是你的所作所为么？躲起来？”

“那不是……”

“最让你害怕的是什么：马特差点没命，还是你的反应？还是你怕他会太依赖你？”

“该死，凯伦。事情没那么简单。”

“没有么？那还有什么别的呢，嗯？”她戳了戳弗兰克的胸膛。“你不能再扯你那一套‘我已经是个死人了’的鬼话。你不是死人。你还活着，弗兰克。拿出活人的样子来。”

“你也找他聊天搞动员了？”

“想知道答案，跟我一起来。”

他摇头。“你带露西去就好，行么？它的胸带我放在动物收容中心了。”

“随便你。”她说。

他们回了动物收容中心。凯伦和露西离开之后，这里更显空荡荡。弗兰克看着洗手间镜子里的自己。他是谁？他想成为谁？他能成为谁？他试着去想别人眼里的他是什么样的人。杀戮者？退伍士兵？义警？失去妻子失去一切的男人？可藏匿备用的王牌武器，就像马达妮的想法？一个危险的疯子，社会的不稳定因素？安静的杂工和养狗人？马特呢，他对马特来说是谁？他可以成为什么？他可以给他什么，他可以给他什么他无法从别处得到的？

弗兰克知道他从小红身上得到了什么：一个弱点。但与此同时，他也是他在尘世的羁绊，让他觉得自己被需要、被渴望。觉得自己像一个活人。自从阿富汗之后，他从没觉得自己像活人。玛利亚，丽萨，小弗兰克——还没等他们让他恢复活人气，他们就死了。在那之后，他一直是……麻木的。对，就是麻木。狂怒，痛苦，接着是麻木。但马特带着他完全回到了活人的世界——在此之前，他从未有胆量重新跨越界线回来。他已经忘记不止是……生存……的活法是什么滋味。他已经习惯了自己的灰色世界。他的世界会清晰一些，当他和柯特或者凯伦在一起的时候。但和他们的相处不太有令他受伤的时候，基本没有。

和马特在一起是会的。他会受伤。但弗兰克发现自己依然想要这样的生活，因为，当他受伤的时候，他会像活人一样流出鲜红的血。也许他可以留在那里，留在两者之间，一头是惩罚者的黑白分明的世界，一头是另一种生活。也许他不是非得二选一不可。

弗兰克闭上眼。他不想再盯着镜子里的人。再说了，他下午还要打扫狗舍。还有有益的事要做。

[hr]  
  
去参加柯特组织的互助会时，他几乎全程没开过口，但现在他可去的地方，特别是可去而且不会有人对他该做啥不该做啥指手画脚的地方，并不多。再者，互助会之后，他往往有机会跟柯特一起喝一两轮啤酒，所以，就这儿了。但这个晚上他喝不到啤酒，因为柯特又开始约会了，今晚没空奉陪弗兰克。

互助会上，一个男人说他因为愤怒管理失控找不到工作，一个女人说她想念她的同袍却没办法继续和他们保持紧密的联系。接下来发言的是个年轻人：他只是去岩石后拉屎，却亲眼见到自己的营房被炸飞，同伴变成糊在砂砾上的血肉。他们每一个人都从军队生活里带回来太多，同时又不太够。

弗兰克心里忖度着战争是怎样如影随形地追随着他们的每一步：有些人丢了一条腿，有些人迷失了自己，还有些人不再受欢迎，或者不再有价值。[b][i]我伤害别人[/b][/i]，他几乎想要开口说，[b][i]这就是我从军队生活带回来的[/b][/i]。但那是谎言：他一直都是个混蛋。他只不过学会了如何将他的混劲儿倾注到战争里。倾注到复仇里。他需要一个宣泄的出口，但也需要控制它，以免为它所控。

互助会结束后，弗兰克留下来帮忙把椅子收回去。他知道柯特不会追问他心里到底在想些什么，也知道柯特不会介意跟他分享新女友的信息。艾莎，他说这是她的名字。高个子，肌肤柔滑，会计师，赢过不少跆拳道比赛，爱针织，爱她侄女。

“她听起来是个好姑娘。”

“她的确是。我们约在哈兰区见面。”柯特说，“要我开车带你一程么？”

“算了，我走一会儿。”

“你确定？”

柯特并没有强力坚持，对此弗兰克很承情。他喜欢凉爽的夜间，再说，深红色的围巾让他暖暖的。他的路线始终靠近河滨，但他随兴在街区之间漫步，路过一座关门了的学校，一间很多顾客前来欢度礼拜五的热闹酒吧，以及一个空旷的停车场。就在他即将从高线公园底下走出去的时候，有什么东西——什么人——将他扑倒在地。子弹从他们脑袋上方（也就是他一秒钟前所在的位置）呼啸而过。那个把他摁倒在一辆汽车后头的身体是一具熟悉的身体。[color=gray]（*位于曼哈顿，由弃用的纽约中央铁路西区线高架桥改造的绿道和带状公园）[/color]

“弗兰克。”

“搞什么鬼？”弗兰克低声问。

“犯罪团伙。”马特歪歪脑袋倾听。“他们在移动，我们也该动起来了。”

“什么犯罪团伙？”弗兰克将马特从他身上推下去，但他双手在他身上流连得略久。马特肌肉坚实，没穿铠甲。

“跟你上个礼拜放火烧掉的儿童色情团伙有牵连。我刚刚查出来他们在追杀你。”马特伸手拽他起来，一只手握在弗兰克腕上，开始移动。他们伏低身体。小红速度很快。

“你当时也在场的。”等他们停下脚步，弗兰克说。马特引着他们从被人打破了的后门进了一间以木条封锁门窗的商店。“你确定他们没看到我们？”

“我觉得没有。”

“好吧。那他们也在追杀你么？”马特没回答，但他依然握着弗兰克的手腕。“你没穿波特做的铠甲。”

“他们在追杀断掉他们财路的人，不管是谁。”

“所以他们确实[b][i]有[/b][/i]在追杀你。”马特松开他的手腕，往前面的窗子走去。“谢谢你。刚刚。”

“我不想你死。”

“你不想[b][i]任何人[/b][/i]死。那就是外头的王八蛋知道该追杀我们的原因。”那些没死的人透露了当时发生的事情。他们当然会说。

“你当时同意了。”

“我是同意了，但我本该想到有这一出的。”弗兰克住了嘴。他不想争吵。“我身上没武器。”他说。他估摸着柯特不会愿意他携枪出现在互助会。

“还以为你枪不离身呢，最近。”马特靠着一根水泥柱子，双臂横抱胸口。弗兰克只能看见马特的轮廓，因为店门被厚厚的木板封住，只有木板之间漏过来点稀疏灯光。这里原本是家杂货店，他猜。

“没。”弗兰克顺着墙滑坐到地上。地上都是灰，但他不在乎。他的双臂搭在膝头，双手垂落身前。他坐在那里等着，直到马特说他们可以出去了。“露西怎么样？”

“它很好。”

“它想你。”

“是啊，呵，至少有人想我。”马特离开柱子，大踏步走回杂货店前门。“他们正绕着街区找我们。”

“并不止它一个。”

“你离开了。老头子的话没错，就不该有羁绊。”

“小红——”

“待会儿再说。”马特一只手放在木板上，倾听。“他们过来了。”

“我们被困住了。”

“这里很黑，是不是？我听不出来这里有灯。”

“是的。”

“那就好。”

“他们可能带着手电，也可以拆木板。”

后面有什么东西吱吱嘎嘎响。光柱交错舞动。那就是他们选了第一套方案。

“你们死定了！”一个王八蛋大喊。

“我去引开他们。”马特低声说，然后就离开了。

弗兰克蹑手蹑脚潜行到弃用的柜台后等着。他听到马特的两支短棍击打到金属，然后是人的身体；从弗兰克听到的声音判断，对方持有手枪，但没有更重火力的武器了。

“操，他是怎么看到我们的？”

“另一个在哪儿？”

他们很迷惑；好极了。弗兰克闪身出来。趁着他们都忙于想撂倒马特，他从小红放倒的某个人手里抓过手电筒和枪。见鬼，他什么都看不见。用手电筒会暴露他的位置。他平平地贴到墙上，意识到打斗已经转移到储藏室。他能听到金属架子撞击的声音，以及更多枪声。该死，小红在里头，没盔甲，而弗兰克一点用场都派不上，因为他什么都看不见——如果他开灯的话，那比派不上用场更糟糕，他只会把自己变成一个巨大的靶子。

但他不会听任马特孤身一人在里头。

他尽量贴着墙。他发现有一个王八蛋正举枪瞄准马特，该死——马特正正地暴露在那个人的手电筒光柱下。马特站在房间当中，呼吸沉重，而其他人可算是逮住他了。而马特，马特并没有意识到发生了什么。他的头左右转动，很可能在想对手为什么停止了袭击，也在想他接下来该冲谁发动攻击。他不知道他们能看见他，不知道现在有好些光柱打在他身上。他不知道他们为什么在窃笑。

“你死定了。”弗兰克面前的一个人开口说。

于是，弗兰克用身体朝他撞过去，拔枪撂倒了另一个家伙——他顺着光柱的来源开的枪。他一脚踹到第一个人脑袋上，夺下他的枪，留他的电筒在地上，然后瞄准下一个人。但是——该死。他们在同一时间关掉了电筒，纵声大笑。

“你们两个就像耗子！”

弗兰克背靠墙壁，侧耳倾听——不是听他们的嘲弄，而是听他们的脚步声。他们的计划是往前方射击，直到子弹打到马特和弗兰克为止，而且他们的站位挡在他俩和门之间。该死。

有什么东西碰了碰他的手臂，慢慢往上，然后——一根手指压在他嘴唇上。他点点头。从声音判断，那些王八蛋正在呈扇形分布开，阻住通往大门的路。马特将后背靠在他胸口。弗兰克情不自禁。他悄然抬手，揽住暖暖的、比他记忆里要瘦些的腰身。他身侧有什么东西湿湿的温温的。弗兰克准备转身，将他合身扑到地上，但小红两只手拢在他的手上，端起他的枪。见鬼，他这是在干嘛呢？弗兰克意识到他瞄准的方向相当低，所以他这是准备射下盘。马特的食指点点他扣扳机的手指。弗兰克懂了。他开了一枪。一枪。又是一枪。

“什么鬼啊！”一个人大喊。其他人没有说话，但他们显然还活蹦蹦的，既然他们能够惨叫能够呻吟。马特又指挥他开了一枪，这一枪砰地打在金属上。

“操，我的手！他打到我的手了！”

“那就别想着开枪。”马特压低声音说。他这种声音总是令弗兰克想入非非。现在不是时候，可是……见鬼。马特从他身边走开，捡起对手的枪。“我们出去吧。”

弗兰克顺着墙走回门边。马特和他在杂货店内会合。“你没事，小红？”

“我没事。”这句话并不表示啥，但这是个开头。“给。”马特说。他递了一支手电筒到他手里。弗兰克打开电筒。“我们能不能把门堵上，把他们关里头？”

“当然可以。”

他们忽略里头的呻吟声，拖了些杂七杂八堆到门口。小红用他的一次性手机打了个匿名报警电话，建议警察赶紧带着医疗人员过来，然后就拔掉手机电池。

“觉得这样够了么？”弗兰克不知道他总是用同一只一次性手机呢，还是经常换。大卫大概清楚该做些啥。

“这是个开始。”马特说。

“好吧。那我们就该走了。”

“嗯。”

他们已经听得到警笛声了。弗兰克记得他们所在位置附近有好几间警察局分局。等到他们进了外头的巷子，马特无视他，立刻一言不发地直奔消防梯。弗兰克跟着他。最后，他们到了一间汽修店上头。

“马特。”他说。

“我要回家了。”

“你正在流血。”其实弗兰克看不见。但考虑到马特是马特，这个猜测十拿九稳，特别是他的左手肘正压在弗兰克先前摸到了血的位置。先前确实是马特的血。

“我很——”

“别说了。就让我看一看，好么？如果你需要缝几针，我帮你。就这，没别的。之后我就走。”

“如果你想要露西，直接说就是。”

“我……什么？不，听着，我只是想帮你，好么？”

“从什么时候起？”马特转过身面朝他。“从什么时候起啊，弗兰克？”他朝他走过去。弗兰克能看到——他捏起拳头，面露怒色。他现在火冒三丈，而且他准备把火气撒到弗兰克身上。好啊，来吧。

“你知道答案。”

“我知道么？”马特怒吼。他牙齿上染着血。“从你决定你宁可跑去突突人而不是留下的时候起？还是从你开枪打中我头的时候起，嗯？”

“我开枪打中的是你[b][i]头盔[/b][/i]。”噢，好吧，或许那不是弗兰克的人生高光时刻，但他那会子行事都不太理智，好么？小红也知道的。

“是哇，那就好多了呢。你知道那一枪对我的影响么？你知道么？”他俩离得非常近，近到弗兰克能看见马特开裂的嘴唇和他左脸颊上的旧淤伤。估计还会出现更多淤伤，从他拳头发痒的情况看。小红想要打一架么？他会如愿以偿。

“你并不比我强。你高高在上扯着你关于正义的一派胡言，到头来还是尼尔森来替你收拾烂摊子，因为你总是不在。还有印象吧，小红？”

就在这句话之后，马特挥出第一拳，直接揍在他肚子上。弗兰克拧身，准备用手肘还击，但小红已经轻捷地闪开了。他脚步轻盈但出拳很重。就算他志不在取他性命，他也绝对是奔着伤害和疼痛去的。

“你不太开心了，呵？”刺拳。刺拳。勾拳。“当你没你自以为的那么了不起的时候。”

“至少我不是见人就杀！”

该死，弗兰克没留意他的腿，结果他腰上挨了一脚。他就地一滚卸掉点力，然后起身。“噢，是嘛？你是个伪君子，就这。”

弗兰克的手肘正正打在马特受过枪伤的地方。小红脚步摇晃着往后退，然后顶膝打弗兰克的肚子并重击他一侧耳朵。“操你，”他喘息着说，“操你，弗兰克。”

“所以说，到底以什么为准啊，小红：是你的意图呢，还是最终的结果？因为如果说……”弗兰克肚子上差点挨了一拳，但他预料到了这一记，及时侧步闪开，所以它只是从他的右上腹擦过。“噢，没错，打我，来啊，我们都知道你多不喜欢听真相，不是么？”趁着小红移动，弗兰克抬脚在他大腿上猛力一推。这令他失去平衡。弗兰克趁机将他放倒在天台上，一边膝盖顶住他胸骨，让他动弹不得。

“我知道真相。”他啐一口血。“真相就是，我不配决定谁死谁活！”

弗兰克想到那个脑子溅在医院地板上的家伙。“但人还是会死。”他说。小红知道了么？有人告诉他了么？

“我恨你。”马特说。

“哦，是啊，这我信。你骗了我好几个月。你让我以为你没认出来我，你骗我！”他往马特胸口加了一点点力气——他喜欢这引发的一声低吼。去你妈的，小红。“你说你会等。但你没有等，小红。你[b][i]没有[/b][/i]。”

弗兰克如此生气，以至于有那么片刻功夫，他忘记了马特具有从任何控制中挣脱的本事。该死，他设法扭身，踢打，滑动挣脱，弗兰克都没拿到机会站起身就迎来了一个甚至比刚刚更狂怒的小红和他脸对脸。“我他妈的等了。但你躲得远远的，就跟其他每一个人一个样！”弗兰克躲过了照头一拳——这一拳若是打实，完全可以将他放倒到水泥地上，而且十之八九会给他一个严重的脑震荡。

“去你妈的，小红。你从来没有见过你爱过的每一个人都在你面前被子弹打成筛子，有没有？你从来没有见过他们一边眼巴巴看着你求你救他们一边生命流逝，有没有？”马特僵住了。操，不对，弗兰克这话说过火了。因为他有过，从某种意义上说。他失去了他的女朋友，两次；他听到过自己父亲被害；他曾经……该死。

“你说得对，弗兰克。我是没有。你妻子，你孩子，他们从来没有离开你。他们并不是[b][i]想[/b][/i]死。他们并不是选择死亡抛弃你，”揪住弗兰克夹克的拳头松开了。“抛弃和你在一起的生活。”他站起身，准备离开。

“马特……”

“别。”马特站住脚，但没有回头。“你说得对，真的。我没有经历过你经历过的事情。我没有被自己的国家背叛，被最好的朋友背叛；我没有见过……”他摇摇头。“呵，我见过的事情没多少，不是么。我没可能取代他们。”

“没有人可以，小红。事情的重点不在于取代。”弗兰克站起身。“有些话，我不该那么说。”

“为什么不？你的话发自肺腑。”

是，他是发自肺腑。马特也是，他知道。他们没办法也不会把这些话收回去。也许这样更好些，因为更诚实。“我想他们，你知道么？每一天。但他们不会回来了，不管我做什么。”马特依然没动。弗兰克走近些。他抬抬手就能碰到他了，但他没有。现在还没有。“你受伤了。”

马特耸耸肩。“经常的事。”

“不必这样的。不必这样经常的。”

“所以你找马尔文做了套新铠甲。”

“我不想你受伤。”啊，该死。“但我从来不能说我这一点做得很好。”

“福吉说我肯定是有瘾。对于受伤这回事。”

“他认识你很长时间了。”

马特嗤了一声。“他说这是我身上的天主教情结作怪。”

尼尔森没说错，弗兰克心想。“听着，呃。我的提议还有效。如果你想要人帮你缝针，或者别的什么。”他伸出手，终于。他一只手放在马特髋部，感觉到他的颤抖。他没有躲开。

“真的？”

“真的。”

“然后你就会走？”

“当然。如果你想要我走。”

马特的手指拂过他的手指。“我还不清楚。”

“好的。”

“露西看到你会很高兴。”马特说。

“是啊。”弗兰克说。“我也是。”

[hr]  
  
和弗兰克上一次来访时比，公寓感觉大不一样。这一回，他是和马特一起进去的，而且他刚走下台阶，狗就扑他扑了个满怀。

“嗨，小姑娘。你最近乖不乖？”他蹲下身，两只手揉着它的脑袋；它顶着他的手掌。

马特取下蒙面巾挂到扶手上。“它一直都很乖。”

“是呀。”弗兰克站起身，按下灯的开关。露西盘在垫子上看着他们。他抬手触碰马特运动衫上的口子。“我可以么？”

马特没有立刻回答。“唔，行吧。”他最后说。

“我希望你买这个是大批量往家里买的，小红。”

马特的嘴角挑了挑。“实际上，的确是。这样更便宜。”

弗兰克将它完全撕开。然后，当然了，露出一道大的刀伤和三道小些的。“那是怎么回事，新的伤口？”

“摔到碎玻璃上头了。”

“不算很深，但是也该缝合。”弗兰克温柔地推着马特坐到沙发上，去浴室取来他的急救箱和几条毛巾。他先洗过手。期间，他留意到露西的梳毛刷放在马特的梳子边上，这让他微笑起来。

他回来的时候，马特已经脱掉了靴子。

“好了，我大概会缝五针左右，嗯？”弗兰克打开急救箱，叹一口气。“你的消毒剂快用完了。”

“噢。”马特似乎并不在意。

弗兰克用酒精棉给那一块做了清洁，然后将盐水挤到伤口里，把需要清理的东西冲走。伤口很快就干净了。他撕开一套缝合包。“又多几道新伤口。”他说。

“小的。”

“呣呣呣。看着瘦了些。”

“不要像保护鸡仔似的大惊小怪。”

“我打赌你冰箱里就只有啤酒和剩下的外卖，对不对？”

“[b][i]弗兰克[/b][/i]。”

呵，他非常肯定他说中了，不是么？他默然拿起针线开始干活。期间，马特连眉头都没皱过。“我结束了。”

“好的。谢谢你。我去下……”他朝浴室的方向一挥手，站起身。

“想要我把伤口包一下么？”

“噢。当然。”

弗兰克把保鲜膜罩在伤口上，然后注视着开启自动模式的马特脱衣服：他就站在屋子正中间，仿佛忘记房间里不止他一个人。弗兰克什么都没说，只是快速地打量他。比先前瘦了些，是的，但没什么特别严重的问题。他看起来很疲惫，身上有些淤青。

“想要我离开么？”弗兰克终于开口问。

“噢。”是啊，见鬼，他是[b][i]真的[/b][/i]忘记了。他这是站着在睡觉。“是啊，不了，我。”

“我也可以留下来。”

“当然。”马特的双眼差不多冲着弗兰克的方向缓慢眨动。“或者，呃，你可以。”他伸出手。弗兰克没有再问问题。

他们没有在淋浴头下逗留，只是确保冲掉这一夜所有的灰尘和汗水，擦干身体，然后就进了卧室。

“留下来？”马特拉开一只抽屉。他直起身时，弗兰克一个多月前留在这里的睡衣在他指间晃荡。“你不是非留不可。”

“我愿意。”弗兰克接过衣服，穿上T恤。“也许我应该先带露西出去兜一圈。”

“它现在没提这个要求吧，是不是？”

“没有。”它在它的垫子上打着小盹，仅仅在他俩从浴室里出来的时候睁开眼睛看了看他俩是不是都还活着。

“我们早些时候出去溜达过，它现在不出去应该没关系。”马特坐在床边上，似乎在犹豫。弗兰克穿上运动裤，等着。“你知道么，”他终于说，“有你和露西在身边，我的睡眠比没有你们的时候好得多。”

“但是我离开了。”

“是啊。”

“我本来想和你保持距离。”

“去问问福吉，或者凯伦。”马特说。“我原本也以为，没有我，他们的日子会好很多。我原本以为，对我来说，我的生活就只有……只有拳头。把心里的恶魔放出来，把所有的东西付之一炬。我当时甚至都还没有完全恢复——我是个蠢货。”

“我俩都是，我猜。”

“唔，是啊，我以为这是我必须经历的，你明白吧？为了真正理解我真正拥有的，要是我接受我的使命。”

弗兰克回到客厅，在外套里翻找。回来的时候，他将玫瑰念珠放到马特手里。“给。”他说。他曾经将它贴身携带，但或许他现在用不着了。

“总有一天，我会让你去望弥撒。”

“别太着急，小红。”

马特的眼角泛起笑纹。弗兰克猛然意识到他多么想念这个表情。“留下来？”

“是，我保证。”

玫瑰念珠的木头珠子彼此碰撞。“你知道么，我本以为……有一阵子，我本以为你离开是因为你失望了。或者是，呃，我不知道该怎么说，因为我不够……因为我越线了。”

弗兰克捧住马特头。它的弧度完美贴合他的手指，而小红的脑袋那么容易就靠到他肚子上。他不断地用手指爬梳他的头发。“越线？”

“我杀了那个人，”他说，“在医院里头。我感觉到有什么事情不对头，但没人肯说。张告诉了我，后来。”

“你没有杀他。那他妈的是个意外。”

“结果没差，说真的。控方可以主张是过失杀人。”他叹气。一股热气吹到弗兰克肚子上。“他因我而死。”

“马特……”

“还有那名警卫。埃里森。他也因我而死。”马特的呼吸微微顿了一下，然后他接着往下说。“我心想……有些时候，我心想：这种事总在发生，这种事以前也发生过，埃里森是在尽责，他很清楚他工作的风险。但也有些时候，我……”

弗兰克不知道怎么办。他该怎么办？他不能跟他说会没事的，对不对？他不能跟他说假话。

“我听到了，你知道么？我不知道那是怎么回事，但我听到声音了，当他的头……当他的颅骨……”

“是啊。”弗兰克说。“嘿，你跟玛吉聊过么？”马特摇头。“你哥们儿尼尔森呢？凯伦？”答案依然是“否”。

“跟我说事情会过去的。”他低声说，“弗兰克，求你。我知道那不是真的。但求你这么跟我说。”

马特并不想要一句谎言，弗兰克知道。他是希望这句谎言是真的。“你会学会跟这个事实一起活下去，小红。”

“我不觉得我办得到。”

弗兰克在他面前蹲下身，额头与马特的额头相抵。“不，你可以的。你的目的并不是杀人，对不对？你那么好，你没有杀人的心。”

“我不是好人。弗兰克，我不是。你说的对，我撒谎，我是伪君子，我以为……”

“你以为什么？”

“我以为，你现在都知道了，”马特想要抽身，但弗兰克抓住不放。抓住他不放。“我以为你知道了我骨子里是什么样的人，没办法再忍受这套谎言，所以就……所以就离我远远的。”

“不是的，马特。”

“你恨别人撒谎。”

“没错。”当马特的脑袋转过来时，弗兰克盯着他的眼睛：红红的，浮肿的，但他没在哭。依然是那么倔强。“可你没有撒过谎，小红。我不该说那些话。你也不是杀人的人。”

“我可以是。棍叟想要我杀人，艾丽卡——我有动过念头的，你知道么？常常。我常常动念头。我差点儿就杀了菲斯克，那一次。就差一点点。”

“可是你并没有。”

“那一次没有。那些时候没有。”马特的脑袋更用力一点地抵住弗兰克的颅骨。“棍叟说我太软弱。他很失望，说我不是成大事的料。”

“那是好事，马特。你不会想要成为我的。”

“现在他会说——”

“我不在乎他会怎么说。他的话不对。”弗兰克站起身，背靠墙壁坐到床上。“过来。”他说。他一只手放在马特手臂上，提示马特他希望他到哪里来。

“弗兰克？”

“到这儿来。”他等着，直到小红以极其缓慢极其迟疑的速度——但终于——听凭弗兰克引着他坐到他双腿双臂之间。他用整个身体拢住他——这是丽萨哭得停不下来的时候他常做的。他引着马特把头靠在他锁骨处，背贴住他胸口。“你知道我怎么判断我是不是活得一塌糊涂么？”等到马特靠定，弗兰克问。他保持声音的低沉平稳。“如果没有痛苦。没有喜，没有悲，根本什么都没有。那不是活着，小红。你不会想要痛苦停止的，你信我。”

爪子敲打在木地板上。弗兰克看到露西将头探进卧室。他拍拍床。它跳上来，到马特身后。

“你当时做了你不得不做的事。你当时没有选择。”而且，如果弗兰克当时在场的话，这件事本不会发生。“只能活一个，要么你，要么他。我很高兴是你，小红。我会亲手杀了他，如果……”

“弗兰克，不。”

“[b][i]我会的[/b][/i]。马达妮还没有跟我说到底是谁开枪伤到你。但我会查出来的。那才是心怀杀意的人想事情的方式。”弗兰克这样的人。马特一只手悄然搂住他的腰。弗兰克吻他的头。“我会让所有伤害你的人付出代价。”他低声说。而且他会让马特再次信任他，并且让自己配得上这种信任。

马特的呼吸平稳下来，握住玫瑰念珠的手指微微松开了些。外头已经算是纽约城安静的极限了——少量车流，偶尔的叫喊。屋子里唯一的声音是露西时不时的叹气。

“我去了他的葬礼。”马特低声说。

“呵？”所以到底还是没睡着。

“埃里森的。”马特动一动，胡子茬就会刮擦过弗兰克的T恤。“他家里人很和气，你知道么？他们对我很和气。他们说他立誓保护无辜和无助的人。他们看见盲杖，就以为……”马特说不下去了。

该死。“不管有没有盲杖，小红，你几天以前差点没命。”

“而我在那之后还杀了个人。”

“他们不知道那些。”

“我知道。”他推动身体离开弗兰克。他脑袋的轮廓是弗兰克在暗夜里唯一能看到的。“他们以为他是为了保护一个中枪的可怜瞎子而舍身。而我是懦夫：我没办法开口跟他们说出真相。”

“什么真相？你是瞎子。你是中了枪。”弗兰克双手滑过去，握住马特双臂，捏了捏。他想要摇晃他，想要通过这个动作给他灌输一点道理，或者一些心安。

“我并不是什么无助的人。而且我本来应该算到他会摔在哪里。我本来应该蓄点力。我……”

“那你就会死。”弗兰克吐一口气。他捏住马特上臂的双手握得非常紧。“如果换成你哥们儿尼尔森呢？你会跟他说什么？”

“什么？”

“如果在房间的是尼尔森，不是你。”

“我……”

[b][i]扯什么淡，小红。[/b][/i]弗兰克不想再听这套鬼话。“你想错了，知道么？不管你现在心里在想啥。”如果要说谁有错的话，是弗兰克有错：他不该离开房间。但埃里森是尽忠职守，另一个人则是死有余辜；对他们俩，弗兰克一点内疚感都没有。所以，马特？马特想错了。“错，错，错。嗯。”

他将马特推到仰面朝天。他们的动作惊到了露西。弗兰克听到它跃到地板上的声音，但他将它的声音隔绝在外，注意力聚到马特身上。

“弗兰克？”

“闭嘴，小红。”

操，他想念这个——马特贴着他的身体扭来扭去，像八爪鱼一样一条腿勾住他。那个滑头小混蛋想要从弗兰克身下挣开，只因为他最爱被人拽回来，感受弗兰克的身体覆在他身上，压住他。他整个人都是急促的叹息和微弱的“噢”。弗兰克敢说他还能让他发出更多声音。马特的手指摩挲着他的头、他的脸，想要抓住什么东西作为他的锚点——但找不到。

“我知道。”弗兰克说。他握住马特双腕，将它们压在他头顶上方。“别动。”马特一边手腕上还缠着玫瑰念珠。弗兰克将它套在他微蜷的手指间。“别动，好么？”

马特没有回答。但弗兰克能听到他急促的呼吸，能通过外头广告牌不时闪过的灯光（它点亮了客厅并微微照到床上）看到他睁大的眼睛和微微分开的嘴唇。弗兰克拉开马特运动衫拉链，摸索他胸膛上新新旧旧的伤口。

“弗兰克，这是怎么……”他不明白，他从不明白。但他还活着，硬着，就在他身下。弗兰克将他的裤子扒下去一点点。

“你有我在。”他说。没有人见过这样的小红。没有人抚摸过这样的小红。只有弗兰克。

他将手指和马特的手指及玫瑰念珠交缠到一起，施展力气压住他小臂，俯身下去，贴着马特的脖子，微笑——当他感觉到马特试图从他手底下挣脱。弗兰克又加了把力，他空着的手环住马特。嘿，没错，他确实让他发出了更多声音。 

[hr]  
  
贤者状态中晕头晕脑的马特是弗兰克最爱的一款。他的衬衫敞开，裤子不整，脖子上挂着小小的金十字架，而这让他看起来甚至更放荡。[b][i]是我干的[/b][/i]，弗兰克心想，[b][i]我[/b][/i]。“别动。”他重复一次，然后起身去浴室找东西把他俩身上擦干净。唔，主要是把马特身上擦干净。

“你没事？”收拾完毕之后，弗兰克问。

“嗯。”马特依然没有动。被拉到头顶上方的两条手臂跟他的胸膛有过一场舒服的交集。弗兰克温柔地从马特手上摘下玫瑰念珠放到床头桌上，然后将拉链拉起来。

“来吧，小红。进来。”

马特照办了。他有点笨拙地移动着，直到他妥帖地把自己整理成理想的姿势：脑袋在弗兰克脑袋下方，一只手按在弗兰克心口。“好想这个。”他嘟囔着拍拍他胸口。

“是啊。”是啊，弗兰克也一样。他一条腿伸到马特腿中间，一只手放在他枕骨上，舒服地迎接夜晚剩余的时间。

[hr]  
  
弗兰克醒得早。他遛过狗，买来早餐。他们在床上吃了贝果面包圈。露西拼命想要说服他们有点分享精神。（他们没有。）

“伤口的缝线都好？”弗兰克问。

“它们没事。你现在手艺快赶上玛吉了。”

[b][i]没什么赶得上你妈妈的缝纫手艺[/b][/i]。但弗兰克没说出口。“想吃什么？你家吃的东西全都是露西吃的。”

“你没必要帮我采购的。”

“这事儿总得有人做。”既然他自己不做。

马特只是冲着他的咖啡微笑。弗兰克摇头。那行吧，那弗兰克就挑[b][i]他[/b][/i]想要的买。他留马特在家。马特在公寓里溜达达地走来走去，把昨夜之后还有救的衣服塞进洗衣机，收好急救箱，露西则咬着一截绳子。一切都寻常得要命，小红和弗兰克这样的人平时够也够不着的寻常光景。

当然喽，这光景并不能长久。隔壁弗兰的收音机开得很大声，所以他没听到马特公寓内传来的说话声。他两只手挂满袋子，笨拙地试图开门。弗兰克迎来的是直指他面门的一把枪。

“什么鬼？马奥尼？”弗兰克慢慢地把手里的大包小包放到地板上。“我身上没武器。”他说。

警探站在沙发前，配枪瞄准弗兰克。“你说你男朋友出去买东西了，默多克。”他说。“你可没说你男朋友是[b][i]弗兰克·天杀·卡索[/b][/i]。”露西在沙发后哀鸣。

“呃。布雷特。”然后马特就啥都说不出来了，只是站在警探身后。

“见鬼。”马奥尼说。“他们办公室被炸的时候，和我说话的就是你？”

弗兰克摸摸下巴。“我刮过胡子了。”

“皮特·卡斯提格里奥内，真会扯淡。”

“那是我身份证明上的名字。”弗兰克盯着那把仍对准他眉心的枪。“我手里，呃，还有东西要放到冰箱里头去。”

马奥尼垂下手，但没有还枪入套。“你在这儿找了份儿新工作？大规模杀人犯的薪水还不够高？”

“你想要逮捕我？”弗兰克脱下外套，转过身背朝马奥尼将外套挂在门边，然后走进厨房将袋子里的东西一样样放好。“你看起来活像马上就要咬碎一颗牙，警探。”

“布雷特，拜托。”马特说。

“该死，我应该把你俩一锅逮起来。”马奥尼终于收起他的枪。

“理由呢？皮特·卡斯提格里奥内什么事都没犯。你把他关进号子，我马上就能把他捞出来。这你也知道的。”

“再说了，我猜你的国安局朋友会让所有的起诉都无影无踪，我说的有错么？”

“马达妮不是我朋友。”弗兰克回答。

“是呀。”马奥尼眯起眼睛。“马特。福吉知道么？”

“知道啥？”

“我对上帝发誓……！”他猛地举起双手。“听着，我过来只不过是作为警察的礼节性访问，但我猜你不需要我告诉你这一点，对不对？”

“布雷特……”马特说。

“少亲亲热热地喊我布雷特。我有听说你回来了，卡索。我有听说发生的一些事，还听说你国安局的伙计们把那些事都搞定了。但我可没想到[b][i]这个[/b][/i]。”马奥尼怒视马特。“他就是你中枪的原因？”

“是他找到了我。”

“什么鬼。”马奥尼坐下来，到扶手椅上。小红有样学样坐到沙发上。“你知道我妈当时为你祈祷么？”

“贝思有副好心肠。”

“她唠叨个没完，非逼我带她进医院。”马奥尼说。“她想拿饼干给你，但那些看门狗不肯放一位老太太进你房间。你觉得我妈像是安全隐患嘛，马特？她像嘛？那些人偏偏就是不肯放她进。”

“你知道当时发生了啥，嗯？”弗兰克一边说，一边从柜子里拿出点咖啡来，开始煮咖啡。“医院里头。那是真有危险。”

“我看到医院遇袭了，呵。我猜你就在暴风雨中心？你很走运，马特。”马奥尼补充。“淤青会消退的。至少你活下来了。”

“是哇，我很走运。”小红叹气。露西把脑袋搁在他膝头。“嗨，小姑娘。”他说。

“你想要来点？”弗兰克戳着咖啡机，问马奥尼。

“为啥不喝，来也来了。”

弗兰克拿出几只马克杯。“那么，你过来有何贵干呢，警探？”

“为了你昨晚的活计。马特是那些受害儿童跟他们家人的代理律师。我这么说不是很专业，但是那些王八蛋……”

“嗯。”

“他们说他们追杀的人是你，还说你和夜魔侠联手了。”马奥尼盯着马特。“你和福吉也跟他合作过，是不是？对付菲斯克的时候。”

“我们是见过。”

马奥尼的视线在马特的蒙面巾上停留片刻——那玩意儿还挂在栏杆上——但他似乎没对这东西起什么异常反应。也许他以为这里是义警大本营。

“是啊。不管怎样吧，我是想跟你打个招呼。”他说。“你今儿下午应该就会拿到盲文笔录，如果你去南中城警局的话。我让他们抓紧录一份给你的。”

“好的。谢了，布雷特。”

弗兰克端着咖啡过来，在马特身边的沙发上坐下。“我当时想杀了他们。”

“那你为啥没下手呢？”马奥尼问。

“你也说了：我当时不是一个人。”

“是呵，义警们联手。”露西啪嗒啪嗒跑向警探，用鼻子顶他的手，直到他动手抓挠它剩下的耳朵。“我猜你们的行事准则不大一样，嗯？”

“是啊。过来，小姑娘，别闹他。我们晚点去公园，我保证。”它吐了一口气，回到卧室。

“狗真乖。”马奥尼说。“它身上发生过什么？”

“到收容中心来的时候就这样了。”弗兰克回答。

“所以你真的是在动物收容中心上班？”

“是啊。”

“要领养只狗么，布雷特？”马特问。

“免了。没空照顾。”

然后，露西小跑着回了客厅，嘴里叼着小红的一根短棍。棍套吊在下头一晃一晃。该死。

“这是……”马奥尼说。他皱起眉头。该死。

弗兰克屈膝跪下，将短棍从露西嘴里取下来，冲马奥尼摇摇头。“别，露西。警探不想跟你玩。”如果他说什么……“别招惹他，成么？”

“狗喜欢你，我觉得。它会一直给你叼玩具，直到你投降。”马特一无所知地微笑。他伸手把马克杯往桌子上放。这个过程中，他的上衣撩起来一点点，有些缝线露了出来。该死。“你怕狗啊，布雷特？”

“不怕。”布雷特艰涩地回答。他的视线从短棍掠到栏杆，然后到马特。

“你声音有点不对头。”

“过敏。”

“噢，那个，肯定是这里狗毛太多。”

“是的。”

“那你就不该久留。我送你出去。”弗兰克说。“正好我刚刚有东西忘了买。”弗兰克将短棍插在皮带间，站起来，转身。他希望小红不会留意到。“我去去就回。”

马特看起来有点惊愕，但他耸耸肩，说：“好的。别把他逮起来，布雷特，成么？”

“要是我逮捕了他，谁帮你把冰箱填满呢，呵？你看到福吉的时候帮我带个好。”

“好的。”

马奥尼跟在弗兰克身后出了公寓。他看起来一脸震惊，什么都没说，直到他们走到了大街上。“跟我说我看到的不是真的。”

“你觉得你看到啥了？”

“不可能是他。他是盲人！”马奥尼停下脚步。“除非他根本不是。”

“他是。”

“该死。我应该把你俩都抓起来，还有福吉。然后我妈就会和我断绝母子关系——操。”

“你抓尼尔森干嘛？”

“他知道，对不对？他肯定知道。”

弗兰克耸耸肩。“嘿。去呗。把你哥们儿抓起来。做你要做的事。”

“那之后呢？他们打过的所有官司，他们帮过的所有人，所有的审判——全都要推翻重来。我不能那么做。”布雷特叹气。“我应该那么做。”

“但你不会。”

“不会。”

“不然你妈会跟你脱离母子关系。”

“也有这原因。”

“我觉得我喜欢她。”

“人人都喜欢她：她对谁都好得不行，除了对我。”

弗兰克微笑。“是哇，我也认识这种人。”

“你妈也这样？”

“我老婆是。”

“噢。”马奥尼在他的车旁边停下脚步，双手插在兜里。弗兰克很高兴他没有追问。他不需要任何人同情。“听着，”马奥尼说，“我认识马特很久了。认识不够深，很显然，但是……该死，我是怎么会没注意到的？我撞到门上了，扯淡咧。他拿这一套蒙过我多少回了？”

“不止你一个上当。”

“是啊，可怜的瞎子那一套。问题是，我老早就知道这是假象，你知道么？我第一次遇到他，他刚刚离开孤儿院。福吉拖着他回家去见他爸妈。而我们是邻居，福吉和我。我觉得尼尔森一家见过他之后就直接拿他当干儿子了。他从来不开口求助，他也从来不会举止笨拙。他不需要任何人帮忙，并且他确保我们知道这一点。他总是很生气，如果有人瞧不起他。”

“现在也没怎么变。”

“唔，是啊，但他那会儿还没开始四处胖揍别人。”

“你确定？”

“见鬼。他那会儿就开始了哇？”

“是的话我也不会吃惊。”

“是啊，也对。”马奥尼叹气。“而我在这里，给义警们当同谋。我该自己把警徽交回去。”

“别介。你是好警察中的一个。好警察总是不够多。”

“噢，那个，如果[b][i]你[/b][/i]这么想的话。”

“我确实这么想。”

“噢，棒极了。这正是我需要的，来自你的嘉奖。”

“爱听不听，马奥尼。”他是认真的。就算这家伙不开心，对于弗兰克而言依然没差。

“卡索。”

“在。”

“你杀人。”

“是。”

“这是怎么行得通的，你和他？”

“我不知道。反正就是行得通。”大多数时候。

马奥尼拉开车门，靠在门边。“我以后肯定会后悔的，好么？我应该把你俩都逮起来，但我办不到。见鬼，这都是福吉的错，我发誓。”

“呃。尼尔森是个正派人。”

“行吧，随便。简直让我人没老头发先白。话说，”布雷特一边在驾驶座上就座，一边追问，“照片上的是你们？在那间同性恋酒吧楼顶上激吻。在我们警局火爆一时，那事儿。大家都在赌那到底是不是夜魔侠。”

弗兰克对着那个愚蠢的笑容重重摔上车门。他看着马奥尼开车离开，然后去了药店。他是[b][i]真的[/b][/i]忘了买消毒剂。

[hr]  
  
等他回来，马特在电脑上听着什么文件。

“给你买了些酒精棉回来。”弗兰克说。“补充你的急救箱。”

“噢。谢了。”马特摘下耳塞。“布雷特好点儿了不？”

“嗯。他也在药店买了点药。”

“还不知道他会过敏呢。”

“是啊，呵。”弗兰克走进卧室，将短棍放回它孪生兄弟旁边。“马特。”他说。

“啊？”

“波特做的铠甲还在你手上，对不对？新的那套？”他听到马特将笔记本电脑放到桌上，朝他走过来。

“是。”

弗兰克探了一只手到马特的上衣底下，直到他摸到了他昨天缝的针。摸上去，它们比周围的皮肤温度更高一些，但没有高到令人担忧的地步。“你会穿么？”

“弗兰克……”马特一只手覆上他的手。“你为什么找人做这个？”

“因为你冒险。而且你也没穿我之前给你弄的铠甲。”

“我只是在……生气。”

“现在呢？”

“你呢，弗兰克？”

“我？”

“你最多也就穿件防弹背心而已。”

“我并没有一周好几个晚上跟持武器的人近身肉搏。”弗兰克往缝针处加了点力。这让小红嘶地抽了口气。但那之后，他又顶了回去，因为他并不怕疼。而[b][i]那个[/b][/i]让弗兰克害怕。“我知道你很强，我知道你身手很好，但是……”

“你担心了？”

“你以为呢？”他曾经试着不去担心，看他跑去找波特就知道他的尝试有多成功。“我办不到。万一你有什么三长两短——我会去追杀他们。我会找到他们，我会……”

“弗兰克。弗兰克，别。”

“我不是在撒谎。”

“我知道。我知道，你已经证明过了，是不是？”马特的双臂环着他。他的头被拉下来，靠到他的肩膀上。“好了，好了，我穿，完全是为了让你少杀几个人 ，好么？完全是为了让你好过些。”弗兰克想要笑，但他发现自己的喉咙锁得紧紧的。他吓坏了。他怕可能发生的事情，怕他会采取的对策。怕他会成为的样子。他经历过，他知道他会变成什么样，当他失去——人的时候。他经历过不止一次。

“小红。”他说。

“嗯，我在这。”

“波特的活儿很拿手，是不是？”弗兰克双手平平贴住马特胸腹。那里绷得紧紧的，伤痕累累。恐惧又一次攫住他。“铠甲不会限制你的活动，好么？”

“我现在穿的也没有限制我的活动。”

“基本上说，你身上就只穿着内衣。”倒不是说这样不赏心悦目，可是，该死，“内衣不能保护你。”

“内衣可舒服呢。”马特轻笑一声，说。他推着弗兰克，直到后者坐到床上。然后，他跨坐到弗兰克大腿上。“但我会穿的，我保证。”

“很好。”弗兰克的呼吸容易一些了。容易得多了。“那就只剩下找到冲你开枪的人。”

“没这个必要。”

弗兰克抓住马特单边肩膀，将他推远一点点。“什么？”

“马达妮探员告诉我了。他已经死了，弗兰克。”

“[b][i]谁[/b][/i]？”

“埃里森。他是率先进地下室的行动队成员之一。是他朝我开的枪。他们不知道自己面对的是谁，弗兰克。他们不知道我在里头。”

“但他还是被分去给你当警卫。”

“他主动要求的，显然。”

“他还过这笔债了，那么。”

“还得多得多。我活下来了，他没有。”

“那是他的责任。你的责任就是活下去，马特。你听到我说的没？”

“你的责任也一样。”

“好吧。唔，好吧。”弗兰克将马特拥过来，亲吻他的额头、鼻子还有嘴。小红让他感觉心如刀绞，让他血如泉涌。但只要小红还活着，那么弗兰克也是。“我会拉所有人跟我一起，如果你有什么三长两短，知道么？”

“别，弗兰克——”

“那就别死。”

“好的。”小红说。他的双手已经滑到了弗兰克上衣底下。“好的。”

然后，有好一阵子，他什么话都没说。

[hr]

[align=center]第六部分完[/align]


End file.
